Forum:Tourney Results
I'll be starting to add Tourney Results to the pages that I care for, linking heavily to The Jade Hand for all tourneys. For the time being, I recommend that only Jade Hand links be accepted, even though it occasionally gets scooped by other sites, particularly La Voz Akasha, my problem is that La Voz Akasha doesn't always have English results available. Any objections? Shosuro Kurama 08:47, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Shosuro Kurama :Personally I'm not sure I like the tourney results being on the same page as the in-character info... You could use the /Meta subpage thing, so Bayushi Norachai/Meta could have a subheading Tourney Results... --Majushi 11:09, 22 January 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, absolutely not on the same page. As far as links, and this really goes for anything, I'm not going to say to use only a certain site. You should be able to use whatever works, as long as it is a reputable link. Though admittedly, there are very few primary sources for L5R info, and the Jade Hand is probably one of the few if not the only good sources for this kind of stuff. 12:24, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :I've used Jade Hand as a primary source in a few articles, mostly the Jewels of the Empire, because it details the exact result (i.e., that Isawa Sawao is the Amethyst Champion) and has proven to be meticulously upkept by Tamori Shosei. I would be hesitant about entering in story info from some of the more open-ended tournament results, like the Clan Councils. That proved to be a major headache last time around. In short, I guess it should be dealt with on a case-by-case basis. --HemlockMartinis 19:33, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::We're not talking about entering story information; we;re talking about entering tourney results. I've gotten more than a few complaints about the lack of information on tournaments here. Not that that was ever the purpose of this wiki, but people seem to want it. 23:48, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ---- OK, to help in bowing to popular demand, and to help clean up a little data that's been floating around here for a little while, there is now a Protector of the Imperial City (vote) page that describes the vote that got Norachai the title. There's also a slot in Template:People that can be used to note such events in characters' bio boxes, as is now the case for Bayushi Norachai. So what does everyone think? 15:38, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :I'm not too keen on the bio box addition, but that is for personal issues with the wiki (i.e. the articles remaining as IC as possible...) The article itself if fine. --Majushi 15:59, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::The one thing I keep hearing recently is to put tourney info into character articles, which I will adamantly refuse to do. If it's something people really want, though, this is the compromise I'll offer. I'm not terribly overkeen on it myself, but I think it's a much, much better solution than lumping tournament details into the articles. 16:14, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :::I agree with you on that. If they don't like the comprimise then tough... --Majushi 17:07, 15 February 2007 (UTC)